Pytheas Labs
Pytheas Labs is a location featured in Prey (2017)'s Mooncrash downloadable content. Overview Pytheas Labs forms the main research wing of the Pytheas moonbase. It was a major hub of Typhon research, with its own dedicated Typhon containment area. Weapons research was also done in one of the labs. The Psychostatic Cutter and Typhon Gates were created here. Pytheas administrator Riley Yu had her office here on the top floor of the labs. Above her office is the Data Archive, which houses all the research and databases on Pytheas. Enemies * Mimic * Phantom * Technopath (possible) * Mind-Controlled Human (possible) * Telepath (possible) * Weaver (possible) * Cystoid (possible) * Cystoid Nest (possible) * Tentacle Nest (possible) Weapons * Psychostatic Cutter (Elite, 100% guarantee) * Huntress Boltcaster (possible) Places of Interest Floor 1 * Behavioral Analytics * Behavioral Biometrics * Deployment Command * Escape Pod Bay * Isolation Chamber * Morgue * Psychotronic Weapons Research * Pytheas Labs * Typhon Containment * Volunteer Containment * Volunteer Showers Floor 2 * Engineering Annex, Storage Room, or Trauma Center (randomized) * Security Booth * Tram Terminal Floor 3 * Director's Office * Conference Room Floor 4 * Data Archive Notes/Books Notes * Piloting Connectome (Note) - Possible location * Volunteer Schedule * ... (note) Books * Behind the Iron Curtain * Midnight Songs, A Classic Anthology of T'ang Dynasty Verse * Program Requirements Document * Proxies, Agents, and Personhood * Raising Pytheas * Survivor's Account of "The Evacuation" Day 2 * The Method.Sci * The New Pharaohs * The Space Elevator * The Starbender Cycle 2: Book 1 - Rebirthed from The Starwomb * Too Far, Too Fast I * Too Far, Too Fast II * Typhon Lunar Adaptation Emails Volunteer Containment * Security Failure * Volunteer Report Deployment Command * Gunshots? Behavioral Biometrics * No Subject (Mooncrash email) * Psychostatic Cutter (Mooncrash email) Director's Office * Urgent * Brain Emulation * Typhon Gate Report Data Archive * Project Genesis (Mooncrash email) Crew * Alejandro Marin - Neuromod Install * Alessandra Vega - Surgeon * Ayumi Sakamoto - Physics * Brian Gately - Weapon Design * Casey Fletcher - Security-EMT * Chao Wei - Typhon Biologist * Demarcus Cloud - Typhon Biologist * Dianna Riendeau - Forensic Xenobiology * Elnaz Pashaei - Chemical Engineer * Gail Stewart - Psi Development * Haley Sanders - Transpersonal Science * Hugo Bettens - Deployment Coordinator * Joey Bell - Medical Examiner * Kathy Cheema - Parapsychologist * Ken Mizuki - Medical Examiner * Kenneth McAlister - Director of Typhon Sciences * Kristen Schwanholz - Typhon Behaviorist * Lea Tevet - Alien Studies * Liu Mok - Typhon Control * Marjorie Smythe - Volunteer Control * Max Cotman - Volunteer Control * Meng Tsai - Data Analyst * Ned Harper - Property Protection * Rashad Bahdari - Escape Pod Maintenance * Rick Dawson - Typhon Control * Riley Yu - Pytheas Administrator * Robbie Murphy - Facilities Maintenance * Theodore Rabiot - Typhon Research * Vasco Marrone - Lab Coordinator * Yulo Tommorow- Psychoscope Technician Gallery 082193.jpg|Pytheas Labs Category:Prey: Mooncrash Locations